Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 6
The WWE Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 6 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's WWE Mae Young Classic 2017. It took on July 14, 2017 at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. It was aired on the WWE Network on September 4, 2017. Episode summary Toni Storm vs Lacey Evans NXT rookie Lacey Evans looked to pull off one of the biggest upsets of the Mae Young Classic as she faced Toni Storm, the 21-year-old wonder representing Australia. The charismatic Storm, perhaps underestimating Evans, showboated early, mid-hip attack. It nearly cost her, as Evans almost scored a pin. The U.S. Marine-turned-NXT Superstar took over with an inventive series of moves that included using the ring post to swing into a kick against Storm. Storm was resilient, however, and not long after she scored with a brutal hip attack in the corner, she demolished Evans by driving her head- and neck-first onto her knee in a move she calls Strong Zero. For now, it's still “Toni Time” in the Mae Young Classic, but it remains to be seen if Storm can be as successful when she faces her friend, Piper Niven, of Scotland, in the Quarterfinals. Mia Yim vs Shayna Baszler Shayna Baszler’s unadulterated trouncing of Zeda in the First Round was meant to send a message to other Mae Young Classic competitors, but hardened veteran Mia Yim showed no fear going against the former UFC fighter and catch-wrestling extraordinaire. Yim stunned Baszler with moves she never encountered in the Octagon, from a bulleting suicide dive to a Tajiri-inspired tarantula on the ropes. The Queen of Spades fired strategic strikes throughout Yim’s offensive burst, but it didn’t stop Yim from catching her with a powerbomb and then scaling the turnbuckles with extreme measures in mind. Yim leapt into a 450 splash attempt, but The Submission Magician stayed alert — if not “woke,” as Yim had recommended — and captured her descending opponent in her seemingly unbreakable rear-naked sleeper. Following Yim’s academic tapout, Baszler celebrated with her MMA Four Horsewomen cohorts, Ronda Rousey, Marina Shafir and Jessamyn Duke. Their celebration caught the eye of Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch and Bayley, three-fourths of WWE’s Four Horsewomen, sitting across the aisle. As the two factions stared each other down and flashed the unmistakable Four Horse(wo)men hand gesture, Full Sail University erupted into “Yes!” chants. Dakota Kai vs Rhea Ripley New Zealand’s Dakota Kai and Australia’s Rhea Ripley are no strangers to each other. Prior to signing WWE contracts months ago, let alone tying up in the Second Round of the Mae Young Classic, Kai and Ripley crossed paths often in the vibrant world of Australasian wrestling. It was because of their familiarity, perhaps, that these Trans-Tasman rivals wasted no time going after each other. Ripley used her speed and size to muscle Kai around the ring, but The Captain of Team Kick proved resilient. She used a kick to escape Ripley’s weapon of choice, the full-nelson slam, and when she had Ripley just where she wanted her — hanging upside-down in the corner, while Kai stood on the top rope — the next move was clear. Kai sprang high in the air and landed an unforgiving double foot stomp on Ripley, closing the books on the Aussie’s Mae Young run and paving the way for Kai’s Quarterfinal showdown with Kairi Sane. Candice LeRae vs Nicole Savoy To defeat the much larger Nicole Savoy — aka, “The Queen of the Suplexes,” who is as adept in submission holds as she is overhead throws — Candice LeRae had to keep moving. She succeeded at first, using her speed and dynamic offense to keep Savoy on her heels. Soon, however, Savoy’s power took over. She thrashed LeRae with a series of suplexes, but not unlike her husband, Johnny Gargano, LeRae battles like a competitor twice her size. She stung Savoy with a Pele kick and entangled her with an octopus hold. Savoy muscled out and moved the action toward the corner, where she tried for a superplex. LeRae fought out of Savoy’s grasp and, remarkably, maneuvered into the Miss LeRae’s Wild Ride, ripping Savoy to the canvas with a thunderous impact. Bruised but not beaten, LeRae crawled on top to claim the pin and eliminate Savoy from the tournament. As Johnny Wrestling proudly hugged his wife following her hard-earned victory, the WWE Universe was left to ponder whether LeRae’s feel-good story could possibly continue when she faces Shayna Baszler in the next round. Results * Singles Match: Toni Storm defeated Lacey Evans in a Second-Round Match * Singles Match: Shayna Baszler defeated Mia Yim in a Second-Round Match * Singles Match: Dakota Kai defeated Rhea Ripley in a Second-Round Match * Singles Match: Candice LeRae def. Nicole Savoy in a Second-Round Match Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Dasha Fuentes * Commentator: Lita Image gallery 001_MAE2_07152017ca_2166--bc53a59f188c0105008d571d02a55ec9.jpg 002_MAE2_07152017ca_2186--584e0488dce795d8e31ed678c926e46b.jpg 003_MYC_07142017ej_1662--a0b7c8ab1d77e02f5922d7507b0a2727.jpg 004_MYC_07142017ej_1680--a957ca11b1744876f2919b6285fa6261.jpg 005_MAE2_07152017ca_2279--524d8a8ce7d4c9eb5530e5ad59780fce.jpg 006_MYC_07142017ej_1848--e5bd319e9afd94540f05efc78411d850.jpg 007_MAE2_07152017ca_2352--e6cd3c028390c2fea485b7f8ee2a3fac.jpg 008_MYC_07142017ej_1947--98447d6246bbcb2c3e3450afa58e1104.jpg 009_MYC_07142017ej_1985--df0ffd523fdd2ef43b0f355a3d132064.jpg 010_MAE2_07152017ca_2471--0ca99ce764f315720ae1a87ff416092b.jpg 011_MAE2_07152017ca_2493--54e46bb9f0df06a84e6d81e41ea4b88c.jpg 012_MAE2_07152017ca_2529--023f0d5347af075ed5955bb4fca92a4f.jpg 013_MYC_07142017ej_2202--3903d1b10efd8d0174ad5d0cad558202.jpg 015_MAE2_07152017ca_2665--3846fd2208b78ae2dad8c514e2099a6f.jpg 016_MAE2_07152017ca_2677--040ac24425f88769844dd634d63d2525.jpg 017_MYC_07142017ej_2336--2cbbc537783aab477247607bc893092f.jpg 018_MAE2_07152017ca_2800--061a674778649e70e1cfdb4d33b1c3d2.jpg 019_MAE2_07152017ca_2818--e2b6541bda80fa60934e0bdf17c448c6.jpg 020_MYC_07142017ej_2461--b741e58d864c67ae1ee835fc266e6d7e.jpg 021_MAE2_07152017ca_2865--9357f0e7de241fa4711f8ec5e5a24ef8.jpg 022_MYC_07142017ej_2537--44ce6562c17c76f677259afadc2797b2.jpg 023_MAE2_07152017ca_2966--614e57ae52f7644376cd64a551ae7331.jpg 024_MAE2_07152017ca_2975--b466e767ec48971e20cd21da509d8a8f.jpg 025_MAE2_07152017ca_4034--3cb4b8efda19550b56bf68491e944616.jpg 026_MYC_07142017ej_2597--fb7a9488d5058f294f14387625c049d5.jpg 027_MAE2_07152017ca_4070--db5f97ed157231f33de521e0b5d9b553.jpg 028_MAE2_07152017ca_3074--7392f06d1da7bb37f52e76a956e1343f.jpg Media Category:2017 events Category:Mae Young Classic 2017 tournament episodes Category:Toni Storm Category:Lacey Evans Category:Mia Yim Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Dakota Kai Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Candice LeRae Category:Nicole Savoy Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Lita